poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
The Mystery of Manx Calico
The Mystery of Manx Calico is a fan made episode written by Magic-is-cute and Rigsrigsrigs10918. Premise During a storm, a cat named Manx Calico and his friend stay at the pound for the night, but the younger Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Sons and Daughters of Holly's Puppy Pound suspect he and his friends are gangster cats. Plot Part One (It is storming outside and the power has gone out in the Pound Building. Most of the younger Pound Puppies, Pound Purries, and Sons and Daughter of Holly's Puppy Pound are on the couch wrapped in blankets. Elaine and Momo enter.) Yao: Mrs. McGillicuddy? Elaine: Yes, Yao? Yao: Do you know what time it is? (Elaine turns on a flashlight and shines on her watch.) Elaine: It is a quarter past nine, I believe. (Marcus, Howler and Remy enter.) Howler: I tried getting the back-up generator started, but it still has a few bugs in it. Sakura: What kind of bugs, Howler? Are there any spiders, ants, butterflies, or ant lions inside? Howler: Actually, no, Sakura. Marcus: I hope you guys are not scared by the storm and the blackout. Jewel: We're fine, Mr. McGillicuddy. Diamond: We are kinda cold, though. (Beamer enters, sneezing and shivering.) Beamer: Darn that storm! Rosy and I just got back from the store to get some non-perishable food until the power goes back on and I caught a cold. Marcus: Well, don't go near the Sons and Daughters. They might catch it. Beamer:(Sarcastically) Gee, thanks for your concern, Marcus. Elaine: (To Marcus) Honey, please.... (To Beamer) come with me, Beamer. I'll give you some cold medicine and make you some tea. Lanford: Say, a night like this would be perfect for telling scary stories. Ling: Scary stories? I don't know about that. I'm squeamish. (A knock is heard on the door.) Beauregard: I wonder who that could be? (Momo answers the door. In the doorway stood a group of cats.) Cat: Is this Holly's Puppy Pound? (Momo nods. He then escorts them to Marcus and Elaine.) Elanie: So, what brings you cats here? Cat: We're here to seek shelter from the storm because it's a real soaker out there if you get what I'm saying. Oh! Pardon me for not introducing myself. My name is Manx Calico. These are my friends: Nina, Roberto, Sledge, Frazier, Ida, and Tutu. (Manx's friends wave "hello".) Elaine: Well, please make yourselves comfortable. Marcus: And if you need anything, let us know. (Marcus and Elaine leave. Lanford and Diamond notice Manx.) Lanford: Say, Diamond, who are those cats? Diamond: I don't know, but they sure do look weird. Daisy: Not to mention the way they talk. Mikey: And the way they walk. (Ling is seen shivering.) Ling: Does everybody feel like they're freezing? Lanford: We should tell the others about it. Ling: Me freezing my whiskers off? Lanford: No, about those guys. Ling: Oh. Manx: All right, dear chaps, let's get to work. Lanford: Did you hear that? Diamond: Yeah. (Winky enters.) Winky: What are you guys talking about? Lanford: Those cats over there. They look kinda suspicious. Diamond: And they act suspicious too. Winky: I guess we better tell Cooler and Holly. Lanford: Good idea. (Later, Lanford, Diamond and Winky are talking to Holly and Cooler.) Diamond: And that's the whole story. Cooler: I see. Holly: Well, if they were acting suspicious, then you might keep an eye on them. Lanford: That's what I suggested. I don't know what they might be up to. They could break into the vault. They could be working for Kaptain Kid... or worse! Diamond: Who knows what they could be up to? Lanford: Yeah! Category:Fan made episodes Category:What If's Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist